Day Off
by digitalBlader
Summary: Ray works much too hard, and it begins to show. Kai comes up with a plan to give Ray the perfect day off. YAOI. My first LEMON. Kai/Ray.
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Day

**A cute fic that I couldn't get out of my head, so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE AND SADLY NEVER WILL.**

**Summary: Ray works too hard, and it begins to show. Kai comes up with a plan to give Ray the perfect day off. YAOI. MY VERY FIRST LEMON. (so it might not be too good, but please be nice).**

* * *

5:00 A.M.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep._

Ray slammed his hand onto his alarm clock, yawned and raised his hands to the sky, stretching.

_'Looks like today's going to be another grueling work routine.'_ he thought as he climbed out of bed, unaware of the crimson eyes already awake and watching him.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Ray finished creating the last perfect pancake, helping of scrambled eggs and pouring the orange juice and coffee and setting them on the table. That moment of solitude and peace was the only moment he would ever recieve that day, because once Tyson, Max and Daichi woke up, all turned to hell.

Tyson and Daichi could never stop eating and talking (and sometimes at the same time) and Max always seemed like he was always on a sugar high, so anything that the trio did would always give Ray a monster of a headache.

Ray was grateful that the other three, Kenny, Hilary and Kai, didn't behave like that, or he would jump out of their seventeenth floor gigundo apartment window. And live.

Ray leaned backwards and heard several cracks coming from his still aching spine. Oh, how the others could work him to death. If he didn't pick up after them, feed them or even remind them to bathe and go to bed, they'd die in a day. But if he could do anything he wanted for a single day, oh, what a day that would be.

First, he would sleep in. It's felt like FOREVER since the last time he's ever slept in. Second, he'd have the others (fully trained) wait on him hand and foot, let's see how _they_ like it, being worked like a dog all day. Third, he would go out and relax on a beach all by himself, sipping a cold soda while watching the sunset, dreaming about the day he and Kai would actually be together.

"Wait, did I just think that?" Ray asked himself. It was true that he liked Kai as more than just a friend, but he never really _thought_ about it. Maybe...

"GOOD MORNING RAAAAAY!!!" Max chimed, rushing into the kitchen and making Ray wince.

"Good Morning, Max." Ray said, putting on the smile everyone expected him to wear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh I slept great!" Max said, then he gasped. "I had the dream about the floating doughnuts again!"

"Then would that mean that you want doughnuts after breakfast?" Ray asked, knowing Max's answer.

"Can I?!" he asked. "YAY!! Wait, do we have any doughnuts?"

"Not yet." Ray said. "But when I go out to buy ingredients for lunch, I'll be sure to get you a few."

"Thanks Ray!" Max sang, again making Ray wince. Where did the kid get all his energy from? Then Tyson, Kenny and Daichi walked in.

"Good Morning Ray." Kenny said at a volume that Ray's head could tolerate.

"Good Morning." Ray answered, already feeling slightly disgusted as Tyson and Daichi started shoveling their breakfasts down their throats, and without a single 'good morning' either. Ray sighed, knowing that he shouldn't usually expect much from the two walking, talking garbage-disposals. Just as Ray was about to head out to buy the ingredients for lunch, Kai and Hilary walked in.

"'Morning Guys." Hilary said, yawning.

"Did you stay up last night again, Hilary?" Ray asked, at which Hilary nodded. "Don't tell me you were online talking with the other girls again."

Hilary nodded.

"Hilary, what have I told you?" Ray asked. "You need your sleep, and you can't be staying up every night talking with the others online. If it happens again, I'm disconnecting the Internet."

Hilary and Kenny gasped.

"Don't worry Kenny." Ray said. "I don't mean you. You know your limits."

Kenny breathed a sigh of relief and before Hilary could protest, Ray was out the door and headed to the market, again unaware of the crimson eyes watching his every move.

* * *

9:45 A.M.

_'Ok, now the last thing to get are Max's doughnuts.'_ Ray thought, carrying the five shopping bags to the bakery.

Ray ordered two and a half dozen doughnuts of various kinds since he knew he couldn't just get doughnuts for Max alone. He paid the cashier and gathered up all his things.

"Do you need some help with those?" the cashier asked.

"No, no. I'm fine." Ray said, succeeding in keeping his balance. "Thanks anyway."

_'At least _some_ people actually notice.'_ Ray thought, exiting the bakery and heading for home.

Just as he entered the building, he felt three bags and the box of donuts being lifted out of his grasp. He fidgeted to get a better look at his sudden assistance.

It was Kai.

"Oh, Kai, thanks." he said. "It was kinda heavy."

"Hn." was Kai's only answer as they headed towards the elevator, which took them to their seventeenth floor apartment.

* * *

[I'M JUST GOING TO SKIP THE REST OF RAY'S DAY SINCE HE'S BASICALLY WORKED LIKE A DOG LEFT AND RIGHT, EVERYONE ASKING HIM TO DO MULTIPLE THINGS AT ONCE. NOW LET'S CONTINUE WHEN IT'S BEDTIME.]

* * *

9:55 P.M.

"Guys, it's time for bed." Ray said, standing between the trio and the tv.

"But Ray!" Tyson whined. "There's another episode up next!"

"Yeah and we can't miss it!" Daichi added.

Ray sighed.

"Then I'll record it for you." he said, and grabbed the remote, setting the DVR (AN: or something else, I don't know). "Now go to bed."

They didn't move.

"I SAID GO TO BED BEFORE I DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR!!" Ray exclaimed and the trio zipped straight to bed. "Hilary, it's ten, log off and go to bed."

"Okay, Ray." she said, and shut down the computer.

"You too Kenny." Ray said, and Kenny did as he was told.

Ray didn't really have to worry about Kai misbehaving or going to bed late, since Kai followed his own rules and Ray's anyway.

As the others climbed into bed and fell fast asleep, Ray was still up, picking up the bits and pieces of trash that the trio left strewn all over the couch and the rest of the apartment. He made sure that everything was completely clean and finally, at 12:30 A.M., Ray finally went to bed.

* * *

**Poor Ray, he works so hard. But don't worry, Kai'll make him feel all better. *mwee hee hee*  
Review please! (they make me feel special)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Change

**Here's chapter two.  
But it's also part one of my first lemon.  
I've read a lot of them and finally decided to make one of my own.  
Like I said, it's my first, so don't be mean.**

* * *

5:00 A.M.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

Ray smacked his alarm clock and rolled out of bed.

"So tired..." he yawned, and went to shower and make breakfast.

"He works himself too hard." Kai muttered, already awake. "Good thing everything's set. Ray, get ready for the best time of your life."

And with a smirk, Kai snuck out of bed and headed to the airport.

* * *

6:00 A.M.

Kai only needed to wait for a short time before the two people he sent for arrived.

The woman was short with silver hair and wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt, while the man looked like a butler.

"Thomas, I said casual wear." Kai said.

"I tried explaining to him what casual wear means," the woman said, "but he just couldn't get it."

Kai sighed.

"It's alright." he said. "Now come with me, I'll explain why you're here on the way."

And the three left the airport.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Ray again finished making breakfast and setting the table, cracking his back and sighing. He didn't like having every day so routine and boring, but that's just how it was. He couldn't expect anything to change so suddenly.

"GOOD MORNING RAAAAAAY!!!" Max sang again as he ran into the kitchen and sat himself down. Ray head started pounding.

"Good Morning Max." he muttered, rubbing his right temple.

"Hey, Ray, you know what I dreamt about this time?" Max asked, and didn't wait for Ray to answer. "I DREAMT ABOUT BROWNIES!! Like your yummy fudge brownies with chocolate frosting with a caramel center, all warm and chewy!! Thinking about it makes me want some!"

Ray sighed and got out the brownie mix.

"What'cha doin?" Max asked.

"Getting ready to make your brownies." Ray said.

"Why? You don't have to." Max said. "Just because I want some doesn't mean I should get some."

That caught Ray off guard. Usually, Max would beg for anything that he dreamt of. This was unusual. Ray placed his hand on Max's forehead. No fever. Ray was about to ask "Who are you and what have you done with the real Max?" but then thought that he should savor this moment of sanity. Then he noticed that Kenny walked in; Tyson and Daichi were soon to follow.

"Good Morning Ray." Kenny said.

"Good Morning." Ray said, then heard something he didn't expect to hear.

"Good Morning Ray."

"Morning Ray."

Tyson and Daichi _actually_ said good morning before they started eating. And what was even weirder was that they _actually_ ate like _humans_, not _garbage-disposals_.

Ray rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Nope, it was all too real. Ray still couldn't believe it, so he decided to just go with it and head out to buy ingredients for lunch. Hilary walked in as he was about to walk out, all bright and happy.

"Good Morning All!" she chimed, but at a level Ray could bear.

"Glad you got enough sleep?" Ray asked. Hilary nodded. "Good."

And Ray left for the market.

* * *

9:30 A.M.

Since Ray didn't have to pick up any goodies for Max, he was able to head straight back to the apartment after he was done shopping. When he stepped into the apartment, however, it was absolutely silent. Nobody was there.

"Guys?" Ray called out. No answer. He looked around for a note that would explain why they weren't there, but he found nothing. Ray just figured that they all stepped out for a little bit and would be back for lunch, so Ray put all the groceries in their proper places and stood in silence in the living room.

"It's still odd." he muttered. "It's not like everyone to just leave and not tell me where they were going."

Ray then felt two strong hands on his shoulders. Those hands started massaging Ray's aching shoulders, which in turn made Ray sigh. The owner of those hands then spoke.

"You know, you work too hard." he said.

It was Kai.

"Kai?" Ray asked, loving the feel of Kai's skilled hands on his shoulders.

"Shh." Kai answered, blowing softly behind Ray's right ear, causing the younger boy to shiver. Kai then placed a gentle kiss on that same spot.

"Kai, quit it." Ray said. "I have to make lunch."

"You working in the kitchen is the last thing I'm letting you do." Kai whispered to Ray as he picked him up bridal style, causing the neko to yelp. Kai then carried Ray to their room and laid him down on the bed.

"Kai, what're you--?" Ray tried to ask before Kai silenced him with a kiss. The kiss was gentle and inviting, just telling Ray to join in, enjoy it and forget all the world was around him, which is what our little neko did. Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as they kissed, deepening it, much to Kai's satisfaction. Kai smirked against the kiss and gently licked Ray's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ray was more than glad to oblige.

As their tongues battle for dominance (and Kai winning), Ray didn't notice Kai's hand trail down his stomach and under the waistband of his pants and boxers. Ray gasped as Kai began to gently stroke his newly hard erection. Ray sighed in pleasure as Kai got him comfortable, and allowing Kai to explore his mouth.

When Kai broke the kiss, he swiftly removed Ray's pants and boxers, making the neko gasp and blush. His erection was quite obvious. Kai licked his lips as he went down and gave the head a gentle kiss before sucking on it lightly.

Ray bit his lip in attempt to stop from moaning, but all efforts were useless once Kai started sucking harder, causing Ray to moan loudly.

"K-Kai." Ray managed to say through the pleasure Kai was giving him. "...H-Harder."

Kai did as Ray wanted and sucked harder, taking as much of Ray into his mouth. Ray groaned in ecstacy and involuntarily bucked his hips, wanting more of Kai's hot mouth.

"Oh Kai yes." he breathed, his heart rate increasing. "More."

After more of Kai's teasing, he decided to get serious. Kai started sucking long and hard until Ray couldn't help but release. As Ray tried to catch his breath, Kai came up and kissed him softly. When Ray's breathing returned to normal, Kai knew that it was time. Time to take it to the next level.

"Ray," he said, "when I'm done with you, believe me, you'll never want to work again."

* * *

**Yeah, just imagine what Kai will do to Ray and yes I know, it's kinda bad. I'm sorry.  
And if you're someone who likes yaoi but not going THIS far, I apologize, but I shall make up for it with another, much more innocent story.  
Thank you and have a nice day.  
Chapter three in the works.  
Again, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 My First Lemon

**My first ever YAOI scene. [cue fanfare]  
Its my first, so yes its short. I'm sorry.  
Not much detail, I'm gonna try to do better.  
Please support me.  
Thank you.**

* * *

"Ray," Kai said, "when I'm done with you, believe me, you'll never want to work again."

Ray blushed after Kai said that and kissed him once again.

Ray had no idea what was coming to him, being the cute little virgin he was.

Kai reached over and grabbed something on the other side of the bed. Ray didn't see what it was. Kai then hooked Ray's legs on his shoulders and told Ray to close his eyes. Ray did so and heard the pop of a cap on a bottle.

"This might feel a little weird." Kai said, and stuck one lubricated finger into Ray's entrance.

Ray whimpered at the sudden intrusion, but after a minute, it felt more comfortable.

When Kai saw that Ray had gotten used to it, he entered in a second. This time, Ray felt pain as Kai scissored his fingers, stretching him. Ray whimpered in pain, but again, after a while, Ray got used to it. Kai entered a third and Ray squeaked, the pain reaching a new height. He didn't get used to it as quickly as before. When tears stung Ray's eyes, Kai gently kissed them away.

"It'll feel better soon, I promise." He whispered, beginning to push into him just a little further. Tears fell from Ray's eyes from the pain, but soon, the pain stopped. As Kai pumped his fingers at a slow rhythm, Ray liked it more and more. Seeing the look of pleasure on Ray's face, Kai knew he was ready.

Removing his fingers from Ray, despite Ray's whimpers of protest, Kai slicked his hard member and prepared to go in.

"Go ahead." Ray whispered, peeking down at Kai.

Now confident with Ray's approval, with one swift and fluid movement, Kai thrust deep inside Ray. Ray moaned loudly with the feel of a new intruder.

As Kai let Ray adjust, he pulled him into a heated kiss until Ray moved his hips, telling Kai he was ready.

Kai pulled out as gently as he could until only the head was inside, then he thrust back in, a little harder then he intended. Ray cringed in pain as Kai continued to thrust.

"K-Kai." Ray gasped, tears falling once again from his eyes. As Kai thrust deeper, too far to turn back, Ray tried to focus on the pleasure that was hidden amongst the pain. Then...

Ray saw stars.

"Oh God Kai." Ray moaned loudly. "That's it. Ah."

Kai continued to thrust, hitting Ray's prostrate every time, causing Ray to moan louder and louder.

"Harder Kai! Please HARDER!!!"

Kai felt a coil of heat unraveling in his stomach. He knew he was going to release, but there was no way he was going to before Ray. Kai fisted  
Ray's cock and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts, causing Ray to scream in pure ecstasy.

"KAI!! YES!! MORE!! _MORE!!!_"

Shortly, Ray released onto their stomachs, Kai soon following.

Kai tried not to collapse on the younger blader, so instead he pushed himself off to the side and cradled Ray in his arms, the tiger still recovering from the orgasm.

"You okay?" Kai asked.

Ray nodded and snuggled onto Kai's bare chest.

"That felt good." Ray whispered, and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Yes, short.  
Yes, not much detail.  
Yes, I like repeating myself.  
If anyone has any tips, please feel free to say.  
I feel successful.**

***partytime***

**Ciao for now, next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

****

Another I haven't updated in awhile. Really, I must admit that I _suck_ with lemons, so I'm just going to give up with those.  
Here's chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight shone through the window next to the bed in which the phoenix and tiger shared. Ray woke with a light yawn, sitting up and stretching. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. This wasn't the apartment.

Ray got out of bed and was shocked to find himself completely bare. Luckily for him, there was a white robe on the chair of the desk, and wrapping it around himself, went to the window.

Upon looking outside, Ray surprised to see a beach. This _definitely_ wasn't the apartment!

Ray heard a door opening and spun around to see Kai walking in.

"Oh, you're awake." he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kai, where are we?" Ray asked.

"Hm?" Kai smiled mischievously. "Well, isn't this the kind of place someone goes to have a day off?"

"D...D-D...D-what?" Ray asked, stuttering.

"A day off." Kai repeated.

"Kai, listen." Ray said, regaining his focus. "I can't take a day off. I have a responsibility, a job to do. And if I don't do that job, then Tyson and the others-"

Kai quickly cut Ray off with a strong kiss, pushing Ray against the wall.

Ray moaned into the kiss as Kai undid his robe and let it fall to the floor.

Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and Kai lifted him onto the bed, letting Ray fall flat on his back. Kai grabbed Ray's penis and started pumping.

"K-kai, q-quit it." Ray tried to fight back, but the pleasure was too overwhelming. Ray pushed back on Kai and pinned him down. And after pulling Kai into a heated kiss, began to remove Kai's boxers, which were the only things he was wearing at that time.

Unfortunately for Kai, Ray still had his wits about him, and he just left Kai laying there, naked, not bothering to finish him off. He wanted to know what possessed Kai to take him to a fancy resort near the beach and try to give him a day off. He tossed him a red robe from the closet and glared at him.

"Start talking." He said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kai asked, slyly, putting the robe on.

Ray wasn't amused by Kai's teasing, so Kai decided to explain himself.

"To put things in short," he said, "you work too hard, and need a vacation. And that's what I have set up for you."

"But what about the others?" Ray exclaimed "You know what happened the last time I left them alone for too long!" (A/N: *shudder*)

"I already have that taken care of." Kai said. "I brought in my top maid and butler from back home, and they'll whip those slackers into shape."

Ray shook his head. This was already turning into a bad idea.

"Whatever you've done, undo it." He said. "We're going back _now_."

"I don't think you can." Kai said.

"Of course I can!" Ray said. "We just call a cab right?"

Kai chuckled.

"Do you really think a cab is going to be able to drive over the Pacific Ocean?"

Ray took a moment to get that.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I may have forgotten to mention this, but we're on my family's private island." Kai said. "In the south Pacific. The only way to get back is by helicopter, and my chauffeur only takes orders from me."

Ray stood there, shocked. Disbelieving, he ran outside, made a mark in the sand, and ran along the shoreline (A/N: which didn't really take all that long since he's a fast runner). When he reached the same mark he made, he knew it was true. HE WAS STUCK ON AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

"Kai!" Ray called Kai out onto the beach, and Kai waltzed out on his own pace, enjoying himself.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If I weren't so tired, I'd yell at you." Ray sulked, kneeling on the sand. "But really, why'd you bring me out here?"

"I already explained myself." Kai said. "And even if you don't want a vacation, you're going to get one, now come on, and get inside before the food gets cold."

"Food?" Ray looked back at the house, his stomach growling.

Ray tiptoed inside and peeked into the dining room. Kai was sitting at the table, his chin set on his right hand. The table was magnificent, all different kinds of breakfast foods. _'Did Kai make all this?'_ Ray wondered, quietly walking up behind Kai's chair. He had been so mean to him earlier, Ray wasn't sure if he deserved any breakfast.

Wanting to know if Kai would forgive him, Ray moved over to Kai's right side and tapped him on the shoulder. Without warning, Kai jumped up and flattened Ray, giving him a rough kiss.

"So you're not mad at me?" Kai asked, getting off of Ray.

"I'm not mad." Ray said. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Thanks." Kai smiled.

"But I have to know why you did this for me." Ray said. "It isn't because I needed a vacation, Kai. Why did you bring me here?"

Kai blushed and pulled Ray into his arms. He kissed Ray sweetly and spoke softly.

"Because I love you." Kai said. "You should've been able to guess that by now."

Ray's mouth fell open in shock. He had known Kai had treated him better than the others, but he thought it was out of respect! Kai chuckled and lifted Ray's chin to close his mouth.

"Save the open mouth for tonight, okay?" Kai asked.

Ray let out a squeak and ran to the bathroom. Everything was making sense now: EVERYTHING HE KNEW WAS A LIE! either that or he was just too dense to see it. (A/N: …Yeah, the second one.) Kai's good behavior, why he treated him better, THE AFFAIR ITSELF! , and Kai taking him on vacation! IT ALL MADE PERFECT SENSE! WHY COULDN'T HE SEE IT BEFORE?

"Because you didn't have time to really contemplate it." Kai said. "Since you were always being overworked."

_'How does Kai know what I'm thinking?'_ Ray freaked.

"Because you're not really thinking it." Kai replied. "You still have that habit of saying what you're thinking when you're, well, in complete shock. Heh, heh."

Ray stared at the closed door. What was he going to do? He felt so embarrassed.

"Just come out and have breakfast." Kai said. "Or brunch, since it's basically noon already."

Ray cautiously opened the door and peeked out. He didn't see Kai, but when he stepped out, Kai came out of nowhere and swept Ray off his feet, carrying him to the dining room. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**Cute, ain't it? ^^  
Well, I think I'm going to at least make two more chapters, I don't know, so... yea.**

**Ciao for now! Cristallia**


	5. Chapter 5 Kai's Surprise

**Chapter 5 of Day Off, Kai's Surprise.**

**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK. *i know some of you***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

After breakfast (and being fed by Kai), Ray went to explore the house he had magically appeared in overnight.

What he found was really astonishing, and really showed that Kai was LOADED.

In one room was a spa, with a hot tub, massage table, sauna and EVERYTHING. In another was a giant TV with stereo and snack bar, two recliners and a loveseat. Ray had a feeling Kai had a reason for putting the loveseat in there...*ahem* Continuing on, Ray discovered a gym with a pool and weight room, a sitting room with a fire place and three sofas, and a HUGE kitchen, which (though he didn't notice before) was connected to the dining room.

After checking out the details of the entertainment system, Ray found a door that was locked. He jiggled the handle until he gave up. When he was about to turn away, he remembered he hadn't seen Kai. Putting two and two together, Ray knocked on the locked door. After a moment, Kai stuck his head out.

"Oh. Hey, Ray." Kai smiled, coming out and closing the door, not giving Ray a chance to see inside. "Exploring the house?"

"Yeah, it's huge," Ray said, "and all I can say is that you're completely loaded what's in there?"

"Well, actually-" Kai started, before stopping himself. "It's a secret."

"But why?" Ray asked, giving Kai his best pleading eyes.

"It's a surprise." Kai said with a smirk. Ray didn't like it when Kai kept secrets, but since he knew that Kai wasn't as cold as he was before, Ray figured he could just wait to see what Kai was up to.

Once Ray had disappeared down the hall, Kai ran back into the locked room and sighed.

"That was a close one." He said. "He almost spoiled the surprise."

Kai stretched and cracked his knuckles. It was hard keeping a secret from Ray since he was so sharp and always curious. But then again, that's what he loved about him. With a smile, Kai continued preparing his little surprise for Ray. (A/N: AND MIND YOU, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING)

Quickly becoming bored, Ray took a chair and brought it outside. Setting it in the sand near the water, he sat down and let the waves wash up at his feet.

After breathing in the ocean air and soaking up the sun, Ray became drowsy and soon fell asleep in his chair.

~#~#~#~

When Ray woke up, he found himself lying on one of the sofas in the sitting room. Passing it off as just him walking inside half-asleep, and lying on the couch after sitting outside for so long, Ray set his head back down onto his pillow. He slowly began to drift back to sleep to the sound of his pillows heartbeat when he noticed. Pillows don't have heartbeats.

Looking up, Ray discovered the source of the only heartbeat other than his. It was Kai, sleeping softly. Ray smiled. Kai had probably found him outside and brought him in. Carefully, Ray got himself off Kai and looked around for a clock. Finding one on the mantel above the fireplace, Ray saw it was about 5PM. Stretching, Ray thought he'd head to the kitchen to fix up some dinner. Before he could make it to the door, though, he was stopped in his tracks by a hug from a half-asleep Kai.

"Where're you going?" he asked sleepily.

"It's five o' clock." Ray said. "I'd say it's almost time for dinner."

Ray tried to wiggle out of Kai's grasp, but Kai had a very strong grip and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Kai adjusted Ray so that Ray was facing him, burying his face in Ray hair and sighing.

"Kai." Ray whined, still trying to break free. "Let go."

"No." Kai replied, pulling Ray down on top of him and onto another one of the sofas. "We don't have to eat yet."

"But Kai-"

"If anything, I'd rather eat _you_." Kai murmured, flipping on top of Ray and kissing him hungrily. "Besides, you can't spoil your appetite before I show you my surprise."

"Well, what's your surprise?" Ray asked. "Maybe if I know what it is, I'll limit how much I eat."

Kai chuckled and buried his face in his kitten's neck, lightly leaving his mark below Ray's ear. "I don't think so."

"Then when are you going to show me your 'surprise'?" Ray asked, pushing Kai off him and standing.

"Later, when it gets dark outside." Kai said, grabbing Ray's shirt and trying to pull him back down. "Now come back down here and sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Ray said.

"Then be my pillow!" Kai yanked Ray down to the floor. "I was yours for most of the day."

Ray sighed, knowing he was losing this battle, and climbed back under Kai, who immediately fell asleep once he reburied his face in Ray's neck. Ray smiled. This "Day Off" has really shown him a completely different side to Kai. And Ray was enjoying it. Kai was full of mysteries, and Ray loved it when he discovered something new about him. Still smiling, Ray relaxed under Kai's weight and drifted back to sleep as well.

~#~#~#~

"Ray. Wake up. Time for the surprise."

Ray woke up to Kai shaking him. He sat up and shook away the grogginess in his head and followed Kai to the locked door.

"Close your eyes okay?" Kai pulled Ray's headband over his eyes and started pushing him along. He sat Ray down on a cushion on the carpeted floor and kept him blindfolded. He set something on Ray's lap and hugged him from behind, taking Ray's hair out of its bind and taking off the blindfold.

Ray looked down at the box on his lap and picked it up. He lifted the lid slowly and found a gold medallion on a red silk ribbon. Engraved in the gold was a tiger with diamond-encrusted stripes, damn it must've been expensive!

Ray smiled and leaned back on Kai.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"I knew you'd like it." Kai said. "But that's not the surprise."

"Then what is?" Ray asked, Kai getting up.

"This is." And Kai pressed a button on a panel in the wall. Slowly and surely, two of the walls and the ceiling rose up and retracted into the house. Ray was amazed at the sight. It was nearly midnight, and all the stars were out, brightening the night sky.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower soon." Kai said, sitting back down behind Ray. "I thought you'd want to see it."

"Of course." Ray said. "I'd watch the stars every night back in China. I'd always wonder what it would be like to be up there with them."

"...Don't you dare leave to become an astronaut on me." Kai said abruptly.

"Of course I'm not." Ray said with a laugh, leaning on Kai. "If I did that, I'd be away from you."

"...Okay. That was corny, but still sweet." Kai said.

"Hey, you can't have Tala visit constantly without having _something_ rubbed off on you." Ray said.

Kai thought about what Ray said, but shook it off with a shudder. Some people would take that the wrong way.

"Oh hey! It's starting!" Ray exclaimed, sitting up on his knees, eyes focused on the hundreds of shooting stars raining down to Earth from the sky.

Kai smiled at the look on Ray's face. His eyes were bright and shining with excitement; he almost looked like a child.

As Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and hugged him from behind, he whispered the three words he loved to repeat.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kai." Ray replied.

It was indeed a wonderful night.

* * *

**I love this story. It's just so cute. =^w^=**

**Well, chapter 6 is in the works. please be patient and review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation's Explosive End

**CHAPTER SIX.  
THE END OF KAI AND RAY'S VACATION.  
AND LET'S JUST SAY KAI TAKES THINGS A _TEENY_ BIT OUT OF HAND.  
WARNING: BAD F WORD.**

* * *

After waking up the morning after the meteor shower, Ray remembered something.

Kai had said that he had his top maid and butler looking after the others, and he said they'd whip them into shape.

Worried due to how "fragile" they could be, Ray headed for the phone to check up on them.

When he was about to reach the phone, a half-asleep Kai stopped him.

"And just what're _you_ doing?" he asked, trying to keep Ray from the phone.

"I want to check on the others, so see how they're doing." Ray said, reaching for the phone, but only having Kai stop him. "Kai."

"Yes?"

"Move."

"No." Kai grabbed the cordless phone and made a run for it. "YOU AIN'T CALLING THEM."

"BUT WHY NOT?" Ray ran after him, eventually pinning him on the loveseat, still trying to grab the phone. "Why can't I call them?"

"Cause if we call them, they'll ask where we are." Kai said, throwing the phone and pinning Ray down before he could get it. "And then they'd bug us."

"But Kai, we'll have to get off this island sooner or later." Ray said.

"I pick later then." Kai replied, nuzzling in Ray's neck. "If we go back now, who knows when we'll be alone like this again?"

"I'm sure we can find some time to spend together." Ray said. "But I really think we should be heading back soon."

When Kai didn't reply, wishing to drop the subject, Ray pushed Kai onto the floor and headed into the living room, where the entrance was.

"Ray, come back here!" Kai chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"Kai, I'm going back to the apartment." Ray said. "Even if that means I have to _swim_ all the way there."

"Okay, okay, we'll leave." Kai said. "But can we wait until after lunch or something?"

"That's better." Ray smiled triumphantly, Kai hugging him.

"Now, where were we a little earlier?" Kai said, pushing Ray down onto the couch and kissing his neck.

Ray sighed. Sometimes Kai could be so selfish. But then again, he was kinda right, when would they ever have a chance to be together, ALONE, like this again? Ray smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Ray saw a familiar red-head pass by them and go into the kitchen. Passing it off as his imagination, Ray put his head back to allow Kai more access to his neck.

But then he saw him again. This time, leaving the house with a soda.

Ray jolted up, knocking Kai off him, trying to remember. None of the others knew where they were. ...Right?

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I might be hallucinating." Ray said. "But I think I just saw TALA walk in here and get a soda."

"That's ridiculous." Kai said. "No one knows of this island, not even Tala. So how could he be here?"

Ray was about to answer when Bryan and Spencer walked right by them and went into the kitchen, and soon came out with a soda for each of them.

After the two Russians exited the building, Ray and Kai stared at each other for a few seconds before going to the window.

Outside was what Kai didn't want to see. A helicopter was on the beach and both the Blitzkrieg Boyz and the Blade Breakers were sitting outside, drinking soda and talking.

Still shocked, but with lightning speed, Kai locked the door and window, picked up Ray and ran to their room, shutting Ray in the closet.

"Kai! Let me out of here!" Ray shouted, only to see a note slide under the door.

'No.'

"Why not?" Ray asked, and another note answered him.

'Let ME handle this.'

'_I have a BAD feeling about that.'_ Ray thought, and heard explosions and screaming coming from outside. _'HOLY CRAP WHAT IS HE DOING?'_

After an hour of wondering what the hell was going on, he heard the closet door being unlocked. When he doors opened, Ray was face-to-face with a well-done Tala and a pissed off Bryan.

"YOU'RE FUCKING BOYFRIEND'S FUCKING CRAZY, MAN!" Bryan screamed.

"What... did he do?" Ray wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Ray." Tala said.

"...Yes?" Ray hesitated.

"Did you know that this island has been equipped with various types of missiles that HE FUCKING SHOT AT US WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING STUCK IN THIS FUCKING CLOSET?" Tala shouted the last part.

"HE DID WHAT?" Ray wasn't really all too surprised.

"Thankfully we were able to sneak in and knock him out before he killed us." Tala said calmly. "But I'm still thinking that we should finish him off before he wakes up."

"We just want your opinion on how to off him." Bryan said.

"You're not killing him." Ray said bluntly.

"I told you we shouldn't have asked." Bryan said to Tala, and again to Ray. "Either way, his head's gonna be full o' lead in the next few minutes, just so you know."

"You are NOT going to KILL him." Ray said, standing up and facing the Russian, his eyes turning to slits.

"Oh yeah?" Bryan asked. "What're YOU gonna do about i-"

And in an instant, Bryan was sent flying out the window by one of Ray's kicks.

"...I WAS AGAINST IT THE ENTIRE TIME, I SWEAR!" Tala said in his defense.

"Whatever, where is he?" Ray asked.

"Down the hall." Tala pointed the way.

Ray sighed and walked down the hall to a door that was busted open. On the wall was a control panel for all the security weapons. And on the floor was an unconscious Kai.

Ray sat on the floor and put Kai's head on his lap.

"I know you're awake." He said.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Kai asked, opening his eyes.

Ray shook his head. "They wanna kill you."

"The feeling's mutual then." Kai said, sitting up.

"Kai." Ray said.

"I'm not letting them take you!" Kai said in defense.

"WHO SAYS THAT THEY WERE TRYING TO?" Ray said. "That's the problem with you, Kai, when it comes to me. You DON'T. THINK. THINGS. THROUGH."

Kai crossed his arms and pouted like a child. (AN: I wanna see a picture of that! )

"Kai, I love you. I really do." Ray said. "But I think that launching missiles at them wasn't really necessary. Also, I think that now would be a good time to end our little vacation, okay?"

Sighing in defeat, Kai gave in.

"Now, I think it'll also be a good idea for you NOT to talk to Bryan, okay?" Ray said, earning a confused look from Kai. "...He wants your head full of lead, and I don't want that happening, understand?"

Kai nodded.

"Good." Ray said, taking Kai's hand. "Now let's get going."

* * *

**KAI LIKES BLOWING STUFF UP.  
BOOM!**

**REVIEW PLEASE *sorry for the late update***


End file.
